narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kouwei Uchiha
(団扇侯 Uchiha Kouwei) A veteran shinobi who over the years has only worked to hone his skills as best he can. Through the years of intense training which he's endured it'ls all lead up to the promotions that Kouwei has received. Kouwei chooses not to brag about his skills and achievements as he finds no reason to boast about his power to other people. When returning to the Land of Fire after his 4 year departure to train within the Sagaku Forest he was able to regain his title as Fire Council Member in which he is a highly respected council member throughout the land. Background Appearance Kouwei's appearance can be described as nothing less than heavenly. This man was a true gift from the heavens, being born with perfect peach skin, beautiful sky blue eyes, and his short messy brown hair. His physique is nothing to kid about either, ever since he learned how to walk and fight he began working out to get the perfect body. Some say his body his chizzled to perfection. Working out at a young age stunted his growth which caused him to stop growing early. As a result he is relatively short compared to many other shinobi his age standing at 5'7. His clothing is nonetheless just as elegant as his appearance. Wearing a kimono with a floral design as a representation of his pink flames and usage of cherry blossom leaves. It's made from a silk that can only be found in the finest of designer stores, custom made for Kouwei so that no one else could dress like him so that he can feel unique. Notable Features Ludicrously sized nodachi hanging from his back by a thin string, and he has sharp cat like nails. Personality Kouwei's personality isn't really something that can be described by one word. With him being such an outgoing person it is very hard for anyone to ever really "define" him. He's the type of person who when meeting a new person or a total stranger; treats them as if he's known them all his life or as if they were family. As nice and kind as Kouwei is, many people look at him and see someone who couldn't kill a butterfly. However to those who have witnessed Kouwei in action in the past or on a mission are fully aware of what he's capable of. Which is why many people try not to make him mad, well those who know him at least, because of his really short temper. Especially when people make fun of his height, which tends to throw him over the edge every time. His outgoing personality is a great guise for how intelligent Kouwei actually is. When it comes to things like political matters or something urgent Kouwei's personality tends to shift from the immature person that he is - to a empathetic man with only the best intentions for those around him. Beliefs, Religions & Philosophies Kouwei believes that there is a assembly of gods or some supreme creator who created the world. And thinks that those who are alive were only created to entertain whoever The Creator is. With this in mind he thinks that he should entertain then by doing whatever makes them happy. Not really the type to take orders from those around him or do any sort of extra work when it's not needed. When it comes to society, Kouwei believes there should be one supreme ruler who carries out orders through the better of the people in ways that will benefit them. Which is why he thinks that the idea of the ninja countries is rather stupid when they could all unite together and end the conflicts. Abilities Unique Traits Kouwei's most unique trait would have to be his advanced chakra sensory prowess known, having yet to meet someone able to escape his range of sensory or surpass him in sensing. Not only this but his rather unique forms of taijutsu in which he incorporates Dim Mak and Capoeira into his fighting which makes his attacks unorthodox. Chakra Growth at a rate which cannot be calculated is exactly how to describe Kouwei's chakra. It constantly grew stronger and stronger over the years as he trained and battled with some of the worlds strongest competitors in war and private sparring sessions. The type of fighter that Kouwei is revolves around his constant use of chakra and high ranked techniques. His body seems to replenish itself when coming into physical contact, which seems to be the reason why Kouwei's chakra is noted as a "never ending stream of chakra". Kouwei's chakra is noted to be monstrous as it has caused many to stop in there tracks from being overwhelmed by it's sheer power. Kouwei possesses very refined chakra control, allowing him to use multiple techniques quickly with the minimum necessary chakra and to their highest level. Taijutsu Taijutsu (Literally meaning "Body Techniques"), is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Another form of battle which Kouwei is barely capable of being compared in would have to be taijutsu. With his unique form of fighting which incorporates Dim Mak and Capoeira it is almost useless to fight Kouwei in hand-to-hand combat without suffering a fatal blow. A major asset in which Kouwei's taijutsu fighting revolves around is his speed. Kouwei underwent massive training where he combined weighted exorcises with his Body Flicker Technique as a method to increase resistance. With such a heavy resistance while moving at said speed, his muscles grew exponentially. Without Body Flicker, Kouwei'is still incredibly fast, if not the fastest. As he focused primarily on speed, Kouwei is said to have surpassed fellow speedsters Minato Namikaze and Shisui Uchiha. And because his speed relies on free base movement rather than a strict formula anchor, Kouwei is able to achieve a wider range of feats. His speed is his defining traits. Even without Body Flicker, Kouwei's speed is enough to appear instantaneous. Shinobi alike confuse his movements with teleportation. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to weave jutsu. Kouwei uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rapid strikes, followed by his steps and afterimages. His speed can create intangible clones of himself without aide of chakra. However, these clones usually freeze in his last movement of their creation as they are created through burst. Kouwei's speed is combined with extreme levels of acrobats. Ninjutsu Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Ninja Techniques"), is a term referring to almost any technique which allows the user to do something that they otherwise would be incapable of doing, including the usage of weapons. Kouwei is a master of using - ninjutsu having invented over 1,000 ninjutsu techniques, and receiving knowledge about how to defeat others ninjutsu has left Kouwei in a league of his own as far as it comes to ninjutsu. Which is why it is rare to see Kouwei utilize ninjutsu when people are spectating him; believing that ninjutsu shouldn't be used to harm those around him unless need be. Genjutsu Genjutsu (Literally meaning "Illusionary Techniques"), are techniques that are employed in order to manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses. Kouwei as an Uchiha was gifted with a natural affinity for using genjutsu and defending against it. Whenever he chooses to use them he will often be seen using Magen Genjutsu, which is exclusive to Uchiha Clan Members only. Kouwei not only is a proficient user of Genjutsu, but he is also rather fond of finding ways to counter them. Being the pre-cautious man that he is he took the time to have seals placed on the inside of his ears to neutralize any sound based ninjutsu or genjutsu that can affect his hearing. Jikukan-Ninjutsu Jikukan-Ninjutsu (Literally meaning "Space-Time Techniques"), are techniques that allow the users to manipulate the space–time continuum. By manipulating a specific point of space, the user can warp anything targeted into a dimensional void and teleport it to another location instantaneously. Kouwei's prowess in Space-Time Arts didn't come as a surprise to anyone. Those who know Kouwei liked to fight fast paced predicted that he would try and master in space-time arts to increase his speed in which he eventually did. Continuing his studies over the space-time continuum has lead to Kouwei creating what is now known as the Mugen Dimension. Knowledge & Intellect Kouwei is not only arguably the most powerful Shinobi in his generation, but he is also a genius whose intellect and perception had no equal; capable of devising an elaborate master plan to defeat the seemingly unbeatable. This was seen quite predominantly during the events surrounding the Uchiha Clan Massacre when Kouwei was not only able to escape, but also fight off Itachi for a few moments so that a few other kinsmen could escape. His knowledge and experience in the military has also allowed him to become a brilliant strategist. Being able to analyze a situation and come up with various counters in mere seconds. Eye Arts With the years of training and fighting that Kouwei has went through his eyes are considered to be at their peak even without Kouwei having Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan or Rin'negan. Even without having unlocked those eyes Kouwei's ocular prowess is still feared by many shinobi far and wide. With his usage of Sharigan, he's been able to depict and dissect an opponents attack detail by detail. Studying their muscle movements, chakra flow, and simply the way they fight has allowed him to learn how to use the Sharigan at the right moments at an advanced level. He's able to depict which chakra nature is being moulded in the body so that he can prepare a counter against it before the opponent has the chance to use the chakra being built up. Trivia * Kouwei Uchiha is the only known shinobi to have flames with a pink coloration. * He has left sealing tags in each foreign land he has visited allowing him to teleport back to them. * Kouwei secretly makes deals with information brokers so he can gain information on the other countries plans and actions. * Kouwei has scrolls containing ancient kenjutsu styles which were thought to be forgotten to the world, which he's mastered and re-invented to be more effective.